


To Die The Same Way Twice

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: And The Joker Wanted A Son [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Jason dies again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad your back it’s no fun without you.”</p>
<p>He grinned as if he had just had an amazing thought. </p>
<p>“Hey Hood? Want to play a game?”</p>
<p> ---</p>
<p>He died laughing that day. </p>
<p>He didn’t think he would die the same way twice.</p>
<p> ---</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die The Same Way Twice

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH MORE. THERE COULD BE OTHER PARTS TOO.

\---

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

The boy with the blue, blue eyes looked at him and giggled, high and childish. 

“Don’t you know bird? I’m JJ.” 

“What the fuck is that meant to mean?!”

“Robin.”

“What B? Tell me you don’t want to know.”

The boy giggled at their conversation.

“Yeah Bats don’t you know.”

His question was met with stony silence of the dark night.

He laughed now, short and maddening.

“JJ. Joker Junior.”

His laughter this time was long, loud and above all, mad.

\---

“Hey bird.” He giggled at the name. “Remember me?”

Joker walked up beside his son and laughed.

Jacky raised the crowbar, bringing it down in a large ark, laughing. 

The laughter of the father and the son flowed out in to the night. 

\---

“Hey Hood do you want to hear a joke. It’s about a robin and a crow. A crowbar that is!” 

He laughed at the masked man. 

Watching him. 

“I’m glad your back it’s no fun without you.”

He grinned as if he had just had an amazing thought. 

“Hey Hood? Want to play a game?”

\---

He died laughing that day. 

He didn’t think he would die the same way twice.

\---


End file.
